Flying Fortress
by TheIronGhost1223
Summary: Hiccup and the gang are enjoying a nice day at the beach. Suddenly, the air fills with a roar unlike any they have ever heard. Then, they spot it, a dragon as big as a timberjack. Or is it? It doesn't flap its wings, it goes as fast as Toothless and Stormfly, and its roar is constant. Will the berkians accept the great flying machine of the future, and her crew? Rated T j.i.k.
1. On The Reluctant Dragon

**New story! This is gonna be fun. This is actually a story that I made _quite_ awhile ago, before I actually knew how to write. Since people kinda liked it i'm gonna do it again, enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my OCs and the story. Dreamworks own the people of Berk and that sort of thing.**

* * *

Captain Hiccup Haddock III

USAAF

Skies over east Germany

May 7, 1944

 _"Crap!"_ Our navigator yelled into his headset, snapping a pencil with his meaty hands.

"What is it, Fishlegs?" I said, pulling on the yoke slightly as our plane, a B-17G, hit some turbulence (How else was I going to tell you what plane they where flying?).

 _"I've lost our position on the map."_ He stated simply, waiting for the wrath of my co-pilot.

"What?!" The co-pilot, Astrid, said as she leaned to look down the small pathway at Fishlegs, who looked frightened by the glare he was giving her.

 _"Wait,"_ The top turret gunner, Aaron, started over the headset, _"Has Fishlegs finally gotten lost?"_

 _"Pfft,"_ Snotlout, the ball turret gunner, answered, _"I wouldn't have gotten lost."_

"Of course you wouldn't," I said, looking out the cockpit windows for the rest of the flight group, "Do any of you have visual on the flight group?"

 _"Nope!"_ The waist gunners, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, cried in unison. After a whole chorus of "No"'s and a "Disk!" from Tuffnut, Hiccup started to worry, as did Astrid and Fishlegs, and the few other crew members that were sane. Lost over Germany. Well, as Fishlegs put it: Crap.

"Hey, Uno-?" Hiccup started, before 'Uno' cut him off.

 _"You know my name is Dean!"_

"Yeah," Hiccup tried again, "You got contact with the other planes?" (Dean is the radio operator, by the way.)

 _"I got absolutely nothing."_ He said, _"There is too much static."_

 _"Disk!"_ Tuffnut said again

"Stop, Tuffnut, we're trying to think!" Astrid almost yelled. He was so annoying.

 _"How are we gonna fix this..."_ Fishlegs wondered out loud.

 _"Uhh, guys?"_ Sam, the tail gunner, said.

 _"What?"_ The bombardier, Jacob, pratically yelled this time

 _"Like I said, DISK!"_ Tuffnut screamed

There was a slight bustling sound on the headset, then Ruffnut yelled, _"Big black disk!"_

"What?" I asked, turning to look down the aisle towards the middle of the plane, where Ruffnut was on the same side as Tuffnut, on the right.

 _"Get us out of here!"_ Sam screamed, Aaron saying the same thing, and I moved the throttle to full, terrified. The plane lurched forward.

 _"Its getting closer!"_ Aaron yelled.

 _"And its getting bigger!"_ Sam screamed again. Astrid looked out her window, and she screamed too.

"Faster! Faster-Faster-Faster!" She panicked, holding the throttle as high as it will go. I held the yoke with a white knuckled grip.

The plane started to vibrate, and Sam screamed, before her radio went to static. The same happened to the twins, then Snotlout, moving until it consumed the plane.


	2. vier motor schreck

**Yay, a new chapter! I have discovered something: I am _really bad_ At giving chapters length... Anyway, DISCLAIMER!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCs AND THE STORY.**

* * *

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

Berk Dragon Academy

May 7, 1014

Hiccup awoke that morning from a dreamless night. He was on the floor of his dark bedroom, wrapped in his thin 'viking' blanket. He turned and stared at his bed. Toothless covered every inch of it.

"Toothless..." Hiccup sighed. He told Toothless to stay off his bed last night. Apparently, he didn't listen. Hiccup stood up and stretched, wondering what this day had in store for him. The annual Regatta was next week, and Hiccup was playing a major role in keeping everyone's different boats a secret from the other competitors. Hiccup went down into the main room of his house, to find his dad, Stoick, waiting.

"Hiccup-" Stoick began. Hiccup interrupted him.

"Yeah yeah, I know, i'm up late again."

"Yes, you are up late." Stoick said, as Toothless bounded down the stairs, "But, that's not why i'm here." He continued, "You have the day off."

Hiccups face lit up. Yes! Finally, a day off!

"Alright, dad. I'm off to the academy." Hiccup and Toothless ran out the door, then Hiccup climbed on Toothless' back and they were off. It felt so good to be flying free, after only flying where they were needed for a month.

As Hiccup approached the dragon academy, he looked to where the ocean was closest to the academy. The water looked an amazing, clear blue, and he could see right to the bottom. He really wanted to swim in it.

When Hiccup landed, the gang was already there.

"Hey, guys." Hiccup said. Everyone looked bored. Everyone except Fishlegs, who was going through his dragon notes, jotting down things in the book of dragons. Even the dragons looked bored. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout were lying on their backs next to Fishlegs

"Hi, Hiccup." Astrid said, patting Stormfly.

"Hello!" Fishlegs cried, "Ooh, we're gonna need another book!"

"No!" Tuffnut yelled, lifting his head from the ground, "Don't make us read it!"

"No one said we were gonna read it, idiot!" Ruffnut replied. They rolled into each other and started fighting.

"Who wants to go swimming?" Hiccup blurted. He didn't mean to say it, but everyone looked so bored, and Hiccup _really_ wanted to go to that swimming hole he saw. He also had an idea for a way to breath under water that he wanted to test.

"I'm in!" Snotlout said, popping up from his lying position and jumping on Hookfang. The twins jumped on Barf and Belch.

"I'll come." Astrid said, climbing onto Stormfly's back. The dragons grumbled excitedly.

"Isn't it cold?" Fishlegs asked, putting his pencil in the book and stashing his notes.

"Fishlegs, it's the middle of the warm months.." Hiccup answered.

"Oh, right."

* * *

When they arrived at the swimming hole, the twins jumped right in. Everyone else stripped to their water clothes, and jumped in (By 'Water clothes', I mean clothes that were okay for them to get wet). Everyone was having a good time, and Hiccup decided to try something.

"Be right back." He told Astrid, and climbed onto the beach to get his vest. He got back in the water, and told Astrid to make sure no one steps on him.

"What?" She asked, but Hiccup was already under water. He had formed a pocket of air in his vest, and was now breathing under water. He guessed he was about two feet under the surface of the water. A few seconds passed, and Astrid dove under the water and popped her head up inside the air bubble.

"Wow." She stated. Then things started to go wrong. Hiccups skin tingled, like he was being covered in electricity. Astrid acted like she felt the same tingle, "What is that?" She asked. Then the water started flowing into the vest, taking all of there air.

They kicked back up the the surface, only to find that everyone had left the water, and were staring at the sky. Thunder rumbled, and Hiccup and Astrid scrambled to the shore. A ring of clouds was forming about a mile out from where they were. It looked like a hurricane, only it was tiny for a hurricane, and the eye was pure black.

"What is it?" Fishlegs asked, both interested and terrified at the same time. Lightning flashed, and a loud rumble shook the beach. The dragons whimpered, remembering the last time a storm like this had hit the nest. Thunder boomed, and a dragon bigger than a timberjack dove out of the blackness.

Its roar was immense as it swooped over them. The storm faded, and the dragon flew at amazing speeds toward berk.


	3. Landing

**Yay! Yet another chapter! I have never been able to do something like this before (except 'BoB'). Thanks for your support with this!**

* * *

Captain Haddock III

USAAF

Skies over Berk

May 7, 1014

Darkness. Complete and total darkness. Everyone was in a state of shear terror. Hiccup reached in front of him and flipped the switch for interior lights. All up and down the plane, small light bulbs lit up, glowing in the dark. They had little effect, seeing as the bulbs only very dimly lit things.

 _"Holy crap!"_ Sam yelled, his voice cracking.

Aaron stumbled into the cockpit. He had short black hair, and was pale from terror. He looked down the opening in the middle of the cockpit that leads to the nose of the plane, where Fishlegs and Jacob were just as pale, staring out of the glass nose of the plane.

"Where are we!?" He yelled, the roar of wind outside the plane getting louder.

 _"I have no idea!"_

The twins were screaming in delight. Hiccup didn't know what to make of that. The plane started to vibrate, and the wings let out a loud groan.

"Over speed!" Astrid yelled, looking at her gauges.

"Throttle back!" Hiccup replied. Aaron reached forward and did it before Astrid could.

 _"Look! On your eleven o'clock, Hiccup! A light!."_ Jacob said, pointing, even though Hiccup could not see him pointing. Hiccup looked out the cockpit windows, and saw it. It was a circle of light, just left of the plane. Hiccup tilted the plane left, and it turned slightly, before Hiccup leveled the plane. They were now flying straight toward the light, which looked more like a hole as they got closer.

"Aaron, back to position!" Hiccup yelled, and Aaron scrambled back to his turret, just behind the cockpit.

Astrid yelled, "Brace!" Just a second before they hit the hole in the darkness. When they hit it, the whole cabin was flooded with light. Hiccups eyes adjusted quickly, and he saw that they where headed straight towards the ground.

"Pull up!" He screamed. Hiccup and Astrid both pulled hard on their respective yokes (That sounds wrong, but that is what the 'flight stick' is called. _Yoke._ ), and the plane just barely came out of the dive before they hit the water. They flew over an amazing looking beach, and leveled off about five-hundred feet above the ground.

 _"Is everyone alright?"_ Aaron called, receiving a round of "I'm good"'s, and a squeak from Snotlout.

"We need to slow this plane down." Astrid said, tapping on her speed gauge. Hiccup looked at his, and saw that they had reached the top speed: 263 knots.

 _"How fast are we going?"_ Sam asked.

"Two-hundred sixty-three knots. Astrid, can I get flaps five?" He asked Astrid, who nodded and brought the flaps to five degrees.

Sam, being the annoying person he is, said, _"In english please?"_

"That was english." Hiccup said, "Hows about three-hundred two miles per hour?"

 _"Dang."_

"Uno?" Hiccup asked, pulling up slightly to avoid a hill.

 _"I got nothing,"_ Dean replied, _"though there is a large amount of static at our- uh- Five o'clock."_

"Ugh," Astrid said. "Ruffnut, Sam, look out for that."

 _"Yay! Time to shoot down planes!"_ Ruffnut sang, then Tuffnut joined in, _"Time to shoot down planes! Time to shoot down planes!"_

 _"Shut it!"_ Fishlegs yelled, ending the chant.

After two minutes, they reached civilization. A village that looked like it could have come from the old age of the norse people. Vikings.

 _"The heck is that?"_ Jacob asked.

"A village." Astrid said, looking out over the village.

 _"Like that wasn't obvious."_ Aaron said.

"Okay," Hiccup said, "If we are attacked, don't fire unless fired upon."

coincidentally, that is when all _hell_ broke loose.

 _"Bogeys at five, six, and seven!"_ Sam yelled, taking aim.

"Don't fire unless fired upon!" Hiccup yelled again, ready to pull up or dive.

 _"Two at twelve o'clock high!"_ Jacob yelled.

"For the love of!" Hiccup yelled, banking into a sharp right turn. "Power-power-power!" Astrid pushed the throttle up, and the plane jerked forward. "We need to land!"

"Why?" Astrid asked.

"Engines one, three and four are overheating."

"What?!" Astrid screamed, looking out her windows at engines three and four. Sure enough, a small stream of white smoke was trailing from the engines. "And you didn't feel the need to tell me because?"

"You have the same gauges as me, you should'a been watching them." Hiccup argued, flying around to the other side of a mountain near the village. "There!" He pointed at a strip of land, "We can land there! It's long enough!"

 _"That farm?"_ Jacob asked.

"Yes!" Hiccup answered, bringing the plane around. They only had one shot at this, seeing as the other side of the farm had a house, with a mountain right behind it. "Landing checklist!" Hiccup told Astrid.

"Right," She said, going though it, making sure we were ready to land. "Done. Ready to land."

"Alright."

 _"Oh no."_ Snotlout said.

"Kill the engines." Hiccup said, as the plane hit the ground. "KILL THE ENGINES!" Hiccup held the brakes while flipping switches to help Astrid shut down the engines. Everyone screamed, and Hiccup closed his eyes.

They skidded to a stop, and Hiccup opened his eyes. They had stopped in the nick of time, three feet from the old house.

"Get out!" Hiccup yelled. It was always a good precaution to get out of a plane after you crash land. They all climbed from the plane, using the three ladders installed in the plane. They ran about forty feet from the plane, and dived to the ground, covering their heads. When they were sure the plane was not going to explode, they all stood up. The bogeys that had chased them landed. The riders looked young, except for two of them, and they were all riding some sort of giant lizard.

Wait...

Those are Dragons.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I had making it. Hate to leave you on a cliffhanger, but I have finally broken the 1,000 word barrier! 1,003 words in this chapter. See you next time!**


	4. We have much to discuss

**Wow. Three chapters in and already _12 people_ getting alerts for this... I never thought there were people that actually like this story! Except for CdnChrgr, it was pretty easy to see he likes it. And Warzone109. Just did a shout out XD.**

* * *

Captain Haddock III

USAAF

Mildew's farm

May 7, 1014

Dragons.

"Wha-" Hiccup started, stepping back, as did everyone but the twins. One of the riders jumped off his dragon, a _very_ large red dragon, and stepped towards Snotlout.

"Who are you?" The rider, who looked like a exact copy of Snotlout, just younger, asked. Just then, an old man stumbled out of the house and ran to them. Everyone turned to him.

"What is the meaning of this!?" He yelled, coming to a stop next to the kid interrogating Snotlout.

"Whoa!" Both Snotlouts said, backing away from the man, the older one pulling a pistol and pointing it at all the riders in turn. "Hiccup, what is this?!"

"Why are you asking me?" Hiccup said, as did the boy riding a large black dragon. Hiccup looked at the boy and saw that he looked like a younger, weaker version of Hiccup.

"I said, _What is the meaning of this?!_ "

"Shut it, Mildew." A girl that looked like- Okay, Hiccups mind was about to blow. All of the riders look like someone he knows back in the U.S. The girl looks so much like a younger Astrid, Hiccup just stood there and stared.

"That thing is huge!" The young Hiccup said, looking at the plane. He slid off his dragon and walked towards it.

"Whoa!" Capt. Haddock said (let's just call him this from now on, seeing as there are two Hiccups now.), pulling his pistol and pointing it at Hiccup. "No one touches the plane!"

"Is that what its called?" Hiccup asked, continuing closer to the plane.

Capt. Haddock lowered his gun in surprise. The young Hiccup really does not know what a plane is? Capt. Haddock raised his gun again as Hiccup reached to touch _The Reluctant Dragon_. "I said, no one touches the plane! Back away!"

"Everybody calm down." A huge man, taller than most people even in the circus, said. His beard was almost as big as him, and red. Very red. "Do what the man says, Hiccup." The boy walked back to his sleek black dragon, only then did Capt. Haddock lower his pistol. _Is the boy named Hiccup? I thought I was the only person named Hiccup..._ Capt. Haddock was thinking about that as the man said, "Now, what is you purpose here on Berk?"

"Berk?" Capt. Haddock asked, before Astrid whispered in his ear:

"The Avenue we all used lived on."

"Oh." Capt. Haddock muttered, then whispered back, "I don't think this is California."

"What is your pur-" The man tried to say again, but was stopped by the old man, the one they call Mildew.

"You almost destroyed my house!" He screamed, storming in the direction of Capt. Haddock, "What is the meaning of this?"

Hiccup pointed his gun at him, "Stop!" The man stopped, eyeing the gun angrily.

"You know what, lets ask a different question." The kid named Hiccup said, " _Who_ are you?"

Capt. Haddock was reluctant to answer. If taken captive, a soldier was only supposed to give their name, rank, and service number. They did not seem to be captives. He looked to his left at Astrid, who nodded.

"I am captain Hiccup Haddock the third with the U-S-A-A-F." He said, gesturing to himself. "And this is my crew." He began gesturing to everyone in turn, starting from his left and going right. "Astrid Hoffersen, Aaron Phillips, those two over there are Ruffnut and Tuffnut, I don't know their last names," He pointed to the twins, who were playing with a two headed dragon mounted by two teens who looked just like them. "Sam Williams," Sam waved, "Jacob Daniels, and-" Capt. Haddock was interrupted by Snotlout.

"Snotlout, Snotlout," He began yelling, and the rider standing a little ahead of him began chanting along, "Oi, oi, oi!"

The large man sighed, "We have much to discuss." And his dragon, A large blue beast, turned and flew back in the direction of the village.

"I don't like the sound of tha'." Said the man who was next to him.

* * *

 **Ooh, what fun! cliffhangers. I am so good at making those. Sorry for not updating for a few days, but I was AFK for awhile... See ya next chapter! Er, you'll read me? I wont be able to see you... Anyway, Bye bye!**


	5. Mein Führer

**I have not updated in soooooooooooo loooooooooong!**

 **I forgot to tell Stoick Fishleg's name in the last chapter! Oops... Anyway, here we go! something real quick before we actually start: I'm using this story to improve my writing skills. I would** **appreciate it if you guys/gals could leave a review telling me if I'm actually getting anywhere with that XD. who says this is the only time the Germans use this weapon?**

 **Anyway, again, now we can go!**

* * *

Captain Haddock III

USAAF

Berkian Great Hall

May 7, 1014

(Small time jump)

"So," Stoick the (Appropriately named) Vast started. " You are telling me that there a is a great island out there called America?"

"Yes," Haddock said.

"And it is at war with Britain?"

"No," Haddock decided to ignore the incorrect pronunciation of Britan, "The United States _of_ America is an Ally of Great Britan, which is at war with Adolf Hitler and his Third Riech in Germany."

"Germany." Stoick thought for a moment. He then realized something, "There is no place known to us that resembles these names."

"Of course not," Sam spoke up, "Your ships would never make it that far."

"Yes they would," Aaron replied, "They very much would."

"How would they not know where Germany is?" Astrid asked, earning a reply from her tribal counterpart.

"Know _where_ Germany is? We don't even know _what_ Germany is!"

"Calm down, Astrid," Stoick said. Okay, I think it's time to explain the situation. After being led through an actual Viking village, full of dragons,- DRAGONS! - Vikings, and wooden houses with dragons carved into them, we climbed the longest set of stairs in the known universe ( _ugh_ ). We were then were seated at the back of a truly Great Hall, a room as big as a city block in New York, to explain our predicament.

The boy, Hiccup, finally spoke up, "What year is it?"

"nineteen-forty-four," Haddock raised his eyebrows, knowing where the conversation is going.

"No," The tribal Astrid said, looking equally surprised, "It's ten-fourteen."

A moment of tense silence, before; "Welp!" It was Aaron, wearing his signature 'Blank Look' on his face, "Welcome to nine-hundred years ago!

Colonel Shovaffen

Office of the Führer

May 7, 1944

"Von Braun reports successful testing of The Weapon," Shovaffen said, eying the Führer, hoping he won't die tonight.

"Gut. Tell him to perform one more test before we begin full operation." Adolf Hitler said with a grin as Shovaffen performed the Nazi salute and exited his office.

* * *

 **Oooh! I am an improvisational writer (meaning none of this is planned, I just think it as I go.), and I just got over a HUGE thing of writer's block. I know, short chapter. But, hey, still feeling a little bit of writer's block. And, that's how I roll. Short chapters = More chapters!**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
